We meet again
by Wolflover40
Summary: FIX UPS COMPLETED! It has been ten years since they all put the god of Time away. Now Jay is back after these ten years looking at memories when he finds something that one of the heroes had left behind he gets the idea for a reunion. Can Jay find all his friends and more importantly will he be reunited with the women he loved or maybe still does.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans:'(**

Jay drove through the old town. Well he really couldn't say it was old, still looked the same maybe even newer. But it was old to him. It had been ten years since he had last been to this town. Some things had changed, some hadn't. He drove to the docks where he used to keep his boat. She used to keep her boat here to.

A little motor boat while he had his sailboat. He still had his boat. He wondered if she still had hers. He also wandered where she was. The girl he once loved, maybe still did. For all he knew she was married and had two kids lived in a nice house with a dog and a huge backyard. Had a nice job as a teacher or a fashion designer.

He hadn't heard from her in seven of those ten years. He hadn't heard from anyone from in those seven years. He took one final deep breath breathing in the deep sea air and got back in his truck.

It wasn't as big as Herry's had been, but it was bigger than Theresa's little car. He missed them both a whole lot. He missed them all, even Neil. He drove until he found himself at the next stop. The dorm. He hadn't been here in ever he pulled in the spot where Herry used to park. He pushed through the old gate. The place looked beaten down.

He managed to pry the back door open enough for him to get through. He found himself in the kitchen. Many memories here. Having Athena's breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Trying to stop Herry from eating it all. Herry, Archie, and he helping Athena bake cakes while wearing lacy aprons. He left that room and went into the living room. Even more memories here.

Making plans to defeat Cronus. Fights, movies, games. His eyes traveled to the foosball table, or what was left of it. No one had wanted it so it had stayed there. The green couch was worn through, both were. The shorter one, the one that Neil always liked, had a spring sticking out of it. Herry's favorite chair was tipped over, with stings sticking out. There was no power either. He found the stairs. He prayed that they didn't break and climbed them. Luckily they didn't. He went into each bedroom, Neil's first.

It was stripped clean, course Neil wouldn't have left a thing. Not even a cream tube. He left Neil's room and went to Archie's. It was also stripped clean, expect a book. He picked it up. It was worn and the pages were yellowed with age. He carefully opened it to see a poem. Just one, in Archie's faded handwriting.

**_Victory_**

_It was done_

_They were done_

_Time was done_

_They had sent Time back_

_They were free_

_They were happy_

_They were sad_

_Worst if all_

_They were already lonely_

_Why? They had done it_

_Victory had won_

_So why so sad?_

_Cause they all loved each other_

_Everyone did_

_No matter the flaws_

_No matter the bad sides_

_No matter the good sides_

_They were family_

_They were friends_

_They had won victory together_

_They all knew this day was coming_

_But why so soon?_

_Will they see each other again?_

_Maybe, maybe not_

_Who knew? They left_

_One by one_

_Luck first_

_Then the smart_

_Later the strong_

_Then the queen_

_Then the king_

_Next the fast_

_And last the poet_

_It was he who left_

_This poem here hoping_

_Hoping one of them will find it_

_Would Luck find it?_

_Or the smart or the strong_

_The queen or the king_

_The fast, but the poet_

_Knew it was there_

_They had done it. All did_

_They had completed victory_

_Victory!_

He finished reading it. It wouldn't make sense to anyone unless you were part of it. He knew was the king. He was the leader. Kings are leaders. He knew who the others were. They were his friends. His family. He had to find them. They needed a reunion and he knew just the person or god to help him. But first he wanted to finish what he was doing.

He left Archie's room and went to Atlanta's then Herry's and then Theresa's. Her room still had the faint scent of her perfume, even after ten years. Sighing he then went his room. Just like the others, it was stripped clean. When he looked around his room he was rushed back with memories of all his friends. He sighed once again and went back down stairs carefully. The poem in his hand. He stood in the living room once more, then the kitchen, and even tried to get in to Odie's basement room but the door was jammed.

He finally gave up and took one last look and left the old building and with all his strength he put the door back a got in his truck. He drove to the all familiar school and parked. Since summer had started, no one was here. He unzipped his bag and took out a little blue box, placing in its place the Archie's book. He then got out and went to the front door asks peeked in. There he stood, mopping the floor as always. Guess the floor was never clean. Jay knocked on the door. The janitor turned around and saw him; he widens his eyes at the sight of the descendent of Jason and came to open the door.

"Jay?" Asked the janitor.

"Hey Zeus bad timing?" Jay asked as he hugged him.

"No, not at all. Hera was just thinking about having Hermes call you. Go on through. Still got your pendent?"

Jay nodded and said, "Always."

"Good. Well go on you know where."

Jay nodded said his thanks and left to find the closet. He walked through the familiar hallway until he came to the closet. He pulled his pendent out and put in the lock. The dial turned and the door popped opened.

Jay went in and pulled the switch. The door slammed shut and the blue portal appeared. He walked through to see the hallways of the hidden wing of the gods. He walked to Hera's office. He didn't see anyone he knew during his teen years, while he was training. Not Hermes, Ares, Apollo, Aphrodite, Artemis, or Persephone. Not even Athena.

_I hope Hera is here_, Jay thought as he pushed open the door slightly. Right there at her desk, petting her peacock was Hera. His old mentor hadn't changed, still her gray hair pulled in a tight bun, light make up and her blue eyes seemed sad.

"Hera?" He called and she has jumped at sound of his voice.

"Who- Jay is that you?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am" he said stepping out so the queen of the gods to see him.

"My you have turned into a nice looking young man. But what may I ask are you doing here?" She asked and Jay told her his plan and where he had been and also about the book.

"A reunion! Yes I love it! It will be good to see everybody again. Tell me Jay, do you still have contact with the others?" He looked away.

"We lost contact with each other after a few years," he said sitting in one of the couches he had spent so much time sitting on.

"I see," she said clearly disappointed. "Well, go to Hermes. He is in his office. Tell him what you want to do. He can go get the others."

Jay nodded and got up and left Hera's office and went to Hermes's.

Okay so here you go, this isn't the only chapter there will be. I have another one finished and one almost done at this moment. I want to see what I get for this one before I do anymore. I also have other _Class of the Titans _stories but not until I get something on this.

Peace!

Wolflover40


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hey I want to thank all the people who reviewed my story. It got more reviews than I thought it would. I really want to thank underthejackpine. You know why and thanks for helping keep up my hopes. Anyway here comes the next chapter. I also forgot to mention in the last chapter about my special friend who has helped me with this story, **Honeygoddess57**! Yes we all pretty much know her. We have her to thank! PM her and read her stories, if you haven't already. Anyway Enjoy!

Theresa threw the pencil in frustration. She couldn't design a dress if her life depended at the moment.

For some reason she was distracted. She stood up and began to pace. Her cat, Persephone, watched her with her blue eyes.

"Oh, Persephone, I am so distracted. But why?" She asked the cat. Persephone replied with a _meow_.

"Gee thanks," she said and stopped at the picture on the wall. She stared at a picture with seven teenagers in it.

They seemed to be frozen in time.

"Gods, I wished I had kept contact with them," she muttered. She was brought out of her trance when she her phone ringing. She walked over and picked it up. She looked at the screen and frowned. It was ex-boyfriend. Nate. She thought and declined it. He cheated on her! Jay, she knew, would have never cheated her.

She went back to the picture to see his smiling face. His brown eyes and hair with the little blonde streaks. Maybe she should go to New Olympia to see Hermes. Maybe he could find him, or them. Perfect. Nate would probably fire her, but still. She had to find him again. She raced to pack when she heard her computer make a noise. She went to it and saw what it was. It was a facechat with Nate. Theresa sighed and hit accept. She knew he would keep trying. Nate's blonde head appeared.

"Theresa. We need to talk. What you saw, it—" He started.

"It was you. Cheating. On. Me." She said stopping him, her eyes slid to the picture on her desk. It was the one with her on his back. Not Nate's. No, Jay's. The only guy she ever really loved, besides Adonis.

But every girl was in love with Adonis. Theresa thought Adonis was great, but who could compare to Jay? She thought about his smooth brown eyes, like milk chocolate. Nate's were green. Jay's hair was brown and soft.

She used to love to run fingers through it. Especially, that night in her bedroom at the Brownstone. She missed him terribly. She missed all of them, even Neil. Soon Nate's voice her back away from her wonderful thoughts.

"Theresa? Forgive me?" He pleaded. Theresa considered. Then she realized one thing. She didn't have a single picture of Nate anywhere, not even in her phone.

"I don't have any pictures of you," she mumbled.

"We can get some. Come on Theresa. Cathy means nothing to me!" Theresa looked at the pictures of her family. Her friends. The man she loved. The man she still loves. Once more she looked at Jay's eyes; she looked at Nate and said.

"You aren't Jay. I need Jay." Then she turned him off. She got up to make her some tea. She was lost again. Did he have a family now? A wife? A child or two? A nice house? A big backyard? Did he forget about her? Did they forget each other?

She didn't forget about them. Not at all. She made her tea. What was she thinking? That she could just pack up and leave? She had a career now. It might be on the line since she dated her boss, and then broke up with him.

She sighed and went back to her desk. She looked at her design. It looked ok, but it wasn't what she wanted. She picked up her pencil, but then dropped it at the sound of her phone ringing. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"You are fired!" said Nate.

"Of course, Mr. Johnson. I understand. Goodbye."

"I will make sure you don't ever get a job in-!" Theresa hung upon him

"Bastard!" she muttered and went to get her tea. She poured her tea and added some sugar and cream. Then she sat down and began to sip her drink. Soon she was floating to in outer space. She found herself in New Olympia, on the top of the Brownstone. There he stood, staring at the sky. He looked different, maybe older.

He had on a purple polo and a brown leather jacket. Same shoes, same jeans. His hair hadn't change. He turned and locked eyes with her. He smiled and winked. Theresa woke up gasping. It was a dream. A dream. She really didn't see him. Just a dream. She sat up. She realized there was knocking on her door. She straightens her shirt. Then smoothed her hair and open the door. She was looking at a man in a blue business suit, brown hair, and I know something you don't know smile, and mischievous eyes.

"Look sir. I don't want to buy anything." She said

"Buy? Why Theresa, did you forget us already?" asked the man.

She looked at the man and gasped. She had never seen the messenger god in his suit.

"Sorry, Hermes. I've never seen you in your suit. Come in?" she said and moved out of the way.

"Why sure, but I can't stay long." Theresa nodded and led the god into the living room area after shutting the door.

"Tea?" she asked.

"Uh, no thank you." Hermes said and sat down. He smoothed his suit and smiled and looked around.

"So New York?" he asked. Theresa looked down and said.

"It is a good place. Anyways, what are you doing here?" she asked taking a sip.

"Hera asked me to find you. Persephone-" Hermes was interrupted by Theresa's cat.

"Sorry. Named her after Persephone. Continue." Theresa picked up her cat up and laid her down on the couch next to her.

"Anyways, Hera sent me to find you. Persephone wants to chat. Catch up." Theresa looked around her spacious apartment.

"Sure tell Hera. I will drive there soon. I can't a griffin. Not with all my baggage." Hermes smiled.

"Great. Well I must be going now. See you soon?" Hermes asked. Theresa nodded.

"Good." Hermes left out the door. Theresa shut the door and smiled. Her phone rang. She had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Hello?"

"You heard me right? You are fired!" She heard Nate's loud voice in the phone.

"That's ok. Well I have to pack. I am going to visit some old friends, almost like family." Theresa hung and went to her room. This time she really had a reason to pack.

"Now what to do with Persephone? Ah I will let Ms. Campbell take care of her," said Theresa to herself.

Ms. Campbell was the elderly lady who has ten cats, she had watch Persephone before. Theresa went into the living room and left her door and went next door. She knocked. The lady who opened the door was in her late seventies with white hair and a flower printed dress.

"Theresa! It is so good to see you. How may I help you?" she asked.

"Hello, Ms. Campbell. I've been called away and I need someone to watch Persephone," she said.

"Oh, I would love to watch Miss Persephone for you. Bring her on over," said the elderly lady.

"Thank you," Theresa said and Ms. Campbell shut the door. Theresa went back to her place.

"Come on Persephone. Momma has to go away." Persephone jumped right into Theresa's arms.

"Good girl." Theresa's powers of talking to animals had grown. Instead of just talking to dumb animals. She now can talk to all animals. She loved this part of her power. She sat her cat down and grabbed Persephone's things and took them all over to Ms. Campbell's door. Persephone followed behind. Theresa knocked on Ms. Campbell's door and looked down at her cat. Persephone looked back at her owner with her blue eyes.

"Be a good girl," Theresa said and the door opened.

"Oh good. Have a good time dear," said the lady.

"I will." Theresa replied and Persephone ran in.

"Thank you Ms. Campbell," Theresa said again.

"Yes dear. Now go on." Theresa nodded and left to go back to her apartment. She was going see the gods again. Better than finding a new job. _Maybe I can find one out there_, she thought as she packed.

So what do you think now? Review!

Wolflover40


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, if that isn't obvious…..:)**

Odie fidgeted in his seat. He was sitting in a chair in front of a very scary man, enough to make a giant tremble and maybe even Cronus.

"Mr. Smart, you seemed to have a good record. A nice collage, invented a number of things. But tell me, do you have what it takes to be here," asked the bald man with greedy eyes and a pinched face

"Y—Yes sir, I do. I will be the best you have ever had," Odie stuttered. He needed this job, he really needed this job.

"I see, well we will see. You have start tomorrow. If you can't work here tomorrow, then you will be fired. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Odie said.

"Good. Now out. I have another client coming," Odie nodded and quickly left. Once he reached out of Mr. Austin's greedy glare, only then did Odie begin to breathe normally.

"Mr. Austin says to tell you, Mr. Smart, to be here at 9 in the morning," the lady at the front desk has said.

"Thank you," Odie said, and the lady nodded. Then Odie left the building, returning to his cruddy apartment. He waited for the bus. He had lived in Memphis and had found a good job. Then it crashed for some odd reason and he was forced to move to New York that was eight months ago, and he was barely making it. Finally the bus pulled up and Odie boarded. He saw an ad for a new clothing line from The Fashion Goddess.

Odie did his best to stay away from all that, he was more into the science. He paid the driver and sat down. He had had a harsh life. After he and his friends sent Cronus away, they left. They went on with their lives. Last he heard about them was a couple years ago. He knew Herry owned a ranch. Atlanta competed in the Olympics. Archie got a job as an English teacher. Theresa had started in the fashion business. Jay owned a sailing school, and was a professor in astronomy at a collage in Maine. Neil became an all paying model, in California. And Odie invented things.

He always knew he would, he had invented the PMR. Odie pulled out his updated PMR; it was a touch screen now. He had updated them all before they had separated. He flipped through his pictures and landed on the one of them all together. Archie had taken the picture, because only half of Archie's face was showing. Neil was sitting model style, the way he had been all over the billboards in New Olympia, pointing to the camera smiling. Atlanta was smiling and Herry was making funny faces with Theresa and Jay laughing at him. Odie smiled and flipped to the next picture.

It was the one with Hephaestus getting sprayed with toilet water in the face. The next one was one of Odie's favorites. He wasn't in it, he took it. It was the one of Theresa on Jay's back both smiling. Jay had hardly ever smiled during the fight with Cronus. Theresa most of the time could him smile.

Odie suddenly was sent back in time of the time the picture was taken. He and Jay had been talking about a new plan to try and take down a certain god of time, when Theresa snuck up on him and jumped on his back yelling 'No trap! Movie! Dinner with the gang, but no trap, please' Jay had tried to object but Theresa smiled, then Jay smiled and Odie had snapped the picture. That night they had done exactly that. No trap. A movie and then went for pizza.

Odie was ripped away from his memories when he heard his stop called. He exited the bus and walked to his cruddy apartment. He went to the very top. He opened the door and set his suitcase down. Then he made himself some coffee, black. He sighed and looked around the place he called home. He had no values except three things. His laptop that Hermes had given him, his PMR, and his pendent.

He carried those things in his suitcase, which never left his side. He wasn't sure if someone would want to rob this place but he didn't want to take any chances. He poured some coffee and sat on his couch, faded and worn. He then flipped through his pictures again. This time he landed on the one of everybody. The gods, allies, friends, everyone. Campe was there, so was Harmony, Thanatos, Hades, even Calypso. She had followed Odie everywhere until Hades had arrived with the ancestors. Then she started to stalk Odysseus.

Odie chuckled at memory of his ancestor begging him to take her away. He had been about to answer when a cheer had gone up. Herry had beaten Hercules arm wrestling contest. Odie smiled, and then realized something. He was hungry, but what did he have to eat? He had some noodle cups but oh what the Hades. He cooked himself a noodle cup. He pulled out his laptop. His screensaver was the picture Archie had taken of everyone. He pulled up the picture of everyone again.

Every god or goddess they had ever met had been there. Arachane had been invited as well. Even though the ancestors had died, Hades had solidified them so they showed up in the picture. Even Orpheus been there, who wouldn't stop playing his lyre for Theresa, much to Jay's discomfort. Of course, Atlanta and Theresa would once in a while glance at Adonis. As well as two very certain goddesses with husbands that have bad tempers, also glancing at the handsome god.

Thankfully neither Hades nor Hephaestus had seen, if had, well the Trojan War may have come back. Jay and Archie watched Theresa and Atlanta very closely though. Theresa hadn't actually been all over been like she was at the time when Neil had released Adonis into the world causing Envy to stop by. Odie could only figure out why Theresa wasn't all over Adonis was she knew her heart belong to Jay.

Odie knew that Atlanta wasn't so sure. So after a night of games, contests, being pursued by lovers and suitors the mortals had finally fallen asleep. Jay curled up with Theresa, Archie with Atlanta, Herry with his bear; Neil with his mirror, Odie had curled up with his laptop all on couches in Chiron's study.

It had been the best party they had ever been to. The next day, everybody left and kept in contact for about three years. They all caught up in life, and then they lost contact. Finally it was over, no more seven heroes to save the world.

_Beep_ Odie jumped at the sound of his microwave. He got his food, sat back down and went to take a bite when…..

_Knock _No one ever knocked on his door, unless it was the owner wanting his rent, which he was a few months behind. Odie stood up and went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Odie," Odie stood shocked at the man in his doorway, and it wasn't the guy for the rent. Even without the pilot's cap, the toga, and the winged shoes, he would recognize his old mentor.

"Hermes," Odie said. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, you recognized me!" Hermes said clearly happy.

"Of course, how could I not."

"Well… oh never mind. Can I come in?" asked the god.

"Yeah sure, sorry about the place, I am in a bad part of my life," Odie said and shut the door after Hermes walked in.

"Ah, don't worry. The Brownstone looks worse," The god said.

"So Hermes, not that I am glad you are here, but you don't normally show up unless you have a message. Is there a problem," Odie asked. "If so, I will see if I can help."

"No, no problem. I am going to tell you. You will probably figure it out any way," the god said.

He sat on the couch and looked at Odie's noodle cup warily and the said, "Jay was driving through New Olympia when he stopped by the Brownstone. Then he got an idea for a reunion. I have already informed Theresa, told her Persephone wanted to have a chat. I am going to tell the others that their mentors want to catch up, but I couldn't tell you that because I was your mentor."

Hermes smiled a crooked smile and Odie replied, "Make sense, so Jay is planning a reunion?"

Hermes nodded.

"When," Odie asked.

"In a few days, look I have to run. Got to tell the others." Hermes got ready to go to the door.

"Wait," Odie said, remembering two things. "Two things, I can't afford to go to New Olympia. And I have a job to start tomorrow."

"Hmm, ok. Here," Hermes snapped his fingers and in his hand was a plane ticket.

"One first class ticket to New Olympia, ten tomorrow morning. Don't forget that, don't be late. Now about your job, I will arrange something. Do not fear, Hermes never forgets a message. Now don't forget, ten tomorrow morning. I will have someone pick you up, probably me. See you."

"Yeah see you," Odie said kind of confused. Hermes nodded and walked out. Odie smiled as he shut the door. He thought of him seeing his friends again.

He finished his noodle cup and watched a movie on his laptop. Then getting up, he began to pack. As he was packing and remembering his friends, his phone rang. He picked it up and said.

"Hello, this is Odie."

"Mr. Smart," asked the voice on the other line.

"Yes, may I ask who is speaking," Odie asked. The voice sounded familiar.

"Yes, this Miss Barker. I work for Mr. Austin."

"Yes, How may I help you," Odie asked.

"Mr. Austin has asked me to tell you he is sorry about the death of your mother. He will give you a few extra days before you come," said Miss Barker. 'Death of my mother?' Odie wondered. Then he realized that Hermes must have stopped by there. His mother had died years ago, five months before Odie was picked up for New Olympia. Odie spoke into the phone.

"Yes, it is very sad. Tell Mr. Austin thank you and I will return as soon as I can."

"Yes, Goodbye Mr. Smart,"

"Bye," Odie hung up with a smile on his face, he began to pack again.

"This is going to be great," Odie said to himself.

So here is Odie's chapter and the next one is…. I won't tell you.

HAHAHA!

Wolflover40 says watch for chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Here you go, finally. There is a little something in here for you all lovely readers. I hope you like my little surprise. If you want to know why I put it in there, ask me in a review or a PM. I will be happy to explain it. Well I don't want to keep you any longer. Enjoy!

Archie sat in the library at the school he taught at. Summer break had started and he was very bored. He knew he should have offered to do summer school, but he didn't. He stared at the book he had read a million times or more. _The Iliad_ and it never changed. He knew this inside and out, course a certain god of war never let him forget it. Ares was always more proud of Achilles than he was for Archie. It had always made Archie feel unwanted by his mentor.

Achilles wasn't afraid of anything. Archie used to be afraid, no, terrified of water. He wasn't afraid as much he used to be, not since he faced Scamander the river god. He was the reason of Archie's fear. The fear that his friends always picked on him for. Scamander was angry at Achilles for defeating him in his home. But he couldn't get revenge on the dead hero, so he went after his descendent. There was another reason for not as afraid as he used to be, is because of Atlanta. She had taught him how to swim. He was still nervous though.

He misses Atlanta. He always cheered for her, when he watched her on the Olympics. He didn't just miss Atlanta; he missed all of them, even Neil, Theresa, and Jay who annoyed him. He dreaded the day they all left. He remembered the poem he had left. He wondered if someone had found it yet.

_Probably not_,he thought as he shut the book. He stood up and put the book back in its spot. He began to leave when a new book caught his eye; it was by a new author. Someone he had never heard of.

"Thalia Muse." Archie read out loud. He then read the back of the book in his head.

'_Cronus, the time god escaped his prison in Tartarus after being in there for four thousand years, forced to be there by his son Zeus. Now the Oracle has processed that only seven heroes can defeat him. Can they do it? The seven heroes are merely mortal teens. Teens with normal lives, and normal friends. But that all changed on New Year's Eve, when the planets aligned. Now the seven must be found and they must stop the god of Time from destroying the world.'_

Archie couldn't believe it. This book, he knew, was about him and his friends. He took it to the front desk.

"Hey Mrs. Mack, I need to check out this book," Archie said.

"Why? Mr. Waters, since when do you read fiction?" Archie looked down, away from her icy blue eyes.

"It seems good, please."

"Oh all right. Here you go." Mrs. Mack handed it to Archie. "Enjoy."

"Oh, I will." Archie said and left with a goodbye. Carrying his bag, he went to his sliver car. He had traded his motorcycle in for a car. What kind of teacher arrives at school on a motorcycle? Archie started his car and drove home.

When he got home, he pulled into the garage. He turned off his car and went in, shutting the garage door. He set up some coffee to drink and then sat in his favorite chair with the book. His eyes landed on the framed photographs on the table next to his chair of his friends. There were a few. One was of all his friends, the gods took it. It was right after they had defeated Cronus. Hera wanted a picture to hang in the secret wing so they would always remember the seven heroes that saved the world.

The next photo was Archie asleep with Atlanta, also asleep on his shoulder. Archie acted like he was mad at Theresa, but once they were alone, he had asked Theresa for a copy. Theresa had smiled and nodded, then went to try and talk to Jay into a movie. He remembered muttering to her "Good luck". Theresa was really the only one who could make their leader smile and laugh.

Archie saddened at the thought of them all leaving and soon losing contact, Archie sighed while looking at another picture. It was one of everybody, gods, he and his friends, satyrs, nymphs, even the ancestors. Also other heroes like Orpheus, and Atalanta and Calypso was there too. It had been a big party. Hades had even joined bringing Thantos, Charon, and stopping death for a while. He remembers hearing from Persephone said there was back up. Well that is what happens when you take the ferryman away Minos did get a break on judging the souls after trillion of years of saying "I sentence you to an energy in Tartaus!"

Archie had always wondered if he sent everybody there, how to the good guys get to the fields? Another one of the god's myrtles. Archie got up to get his coffee and then sat back down, he opened the book. It was called "Class of the Titans" and all those years ago of telling Neil and Herry that no one would know their story.

_Oops_, he thought. Archie began to read the prologue, which explained Cronus escaping. The first chapter was the first three heroes being found. He was in the middle of the part when the fourth hero arrived when his phone rang.

"Awe come on, it was getting to the good part."Archie picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Archie_," said a voice, it was Carol.

"Hey Carol, something the matter?" Archie asked his girlfriend.

"_Yes. No. Yes. Well maybe for you._"

"Explain please," Archie said setting his book down.

"_Well— you see I uh found someone else._"Archie was silent.

"_Archie, You there? Please forgive me, but he is good._"

"Do you love him?" Archie asked now his ex-girlfriend.

"_Of course not! I just met him, but Archie we have so much in common. While you and I don't. Listen Archie, you are a good guy. You'll find someone, but I think Sam is the guy. You understand don't you?_"

"Strangely I do," Archie said, his eyes traveling to Atlanta's face.

"_Oh good, can we still be friends?_"

"Of course."

"_Thank goodness! Thank you Archie, I hope you find your girl. Bye._"

"Goodbye Carol." Archie hung up.

"I found her Carol. But I lost her," He muttered. He knew Atlanta wasn't married. She was an Olympics star. Everybody knew everything about her, except that she defeated an evil god and has super speed.

He went back to his book; the chapter was called Chaos 101. He read every part and remembered it perfectly. It was perfect, every detail. He was so caught up in it that he didn't hear the doorbell, or the knocking. But he did hear the yelling.

"Gods of Olympus, Archie Waters! Open the door!" Archie jumped at the familiar voice.

"Hermes?" he asked himself as he got up to open the door. It was weird. He was at the part where Hera was introducing the fifth and sixth hero.

He was enjoying that part, of course that was after he 'left'. Archie opened the door to see a young man, about Archie's age in a business suit.

"It's about time. Gods Archie, I have other messages to run. It's about time, for Zeus's sake! I almost made your door explode!"

"Sorry Hermes. I was caught up in this book. See?" Archie showed the god the book.

"Ah, I see you found the Muses' book. Thalia, the head, put her name because it sounds more mortal."

"You mean it's our story, but it is fiction?"

"Well Archie, if the Muses had put it nonfiction. Every mortal who had read it would go to New Olympia to visit us. We can't have that."

"Good point. Anyways what are you doing here?"

"Ah yes. Message from Ares, he wants to see how you are, at this age, at fighting?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm not going."

"Please!" Hermes begged.

"Fine," Archie said.

"Good. Come soon, like a couple of days, two to be exact." With that Hermes left. Archie went to pack and then set back down with his book and coffee.

So what did you think? Oh I think I forgot a disclaimer, well here it is.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans. **

Anyway, review and let me know what you think. And don't forget about** Honeygoddess57. **Well got to go, school sign up is here. Love you all!


End file.
